What Led to this and What After
by TwinkieHunt
Summary: How did the three military officers get stuck in a forest near some backwater town in winter? What will it lead to? Either way, trekking through the woods soaking we was not fun and it was all Mustang's fault. It is undecided if I'm gonna include any romance or that shiz.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wow I just realized I always write around exams...I'm done school! YAY! Now I can be lazy and not feel guilty about it! And i can mock my friend who's a grade bellow me and still in school... heehee...YES!**

**Disclaimer: I, as much as it pains me, do not own FMA or its characters, if I did Hughes would life and Winry wouldn't be so annoying. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward Elric POV

I hug by my knees to my chest, a futile attempt to keep the cold from sapping in any further. My superior officer leans limply against my left side and his blonde Major on his other side. I can t help but feel there could ve been ways to avoid this but my mind comes up with nothing.

I m supposed to be a prodigy but all I can think about is how much I would love a bowl of steamy noodles. Closing my eyes and leaning my head against the cold cave wall I think. I think of how Al and Winry must be enjoying themselves right now. I think about how Havoc s probably flirting with the cute receptionist at the hotel and how Hughes is probably fawning about his daughter to some poor sap.

I need to keep thinking, if I stop I ll fall asleep. If I fall asleep there ll be no guarantee I ll wake up. I must stay awake. "How long do you figure we've been gone," I ask Hawkeye.

A contemplative silence then finally an irritated reply, "Long enough that they should've thought it suspicious we've been gone this long."

I snort; count on Hawkeye to phrase her answer by insulting the others. "I agree, although can you really count of Havoc that much when there s a pretty woman to distract him and when Hughes will find somebody to bombard with Elicia photos? Hawkeye chuckles, I trust them, but I m more so counting on Alphonse and Winry to notice."

"Wouldn't count on it, Alphonse has a...erm infatuation with Winry and will follow her blindly and she s most likely distracted at that shop near the train station that sells tools. They could be there easily for hours."

Hawkeye s silent, digesting what I said. "I always thought that you and Winry were an item," she says hesitantly.

I smirk, People make that assumption a lot. "Winry's more of a sister to me, it d be weird if we were a couple."

"I m sorry," the other blonde says quietly, "I didn't realize."

I laugh softly, "It's no problem, I m sure the same thing happens with you can Colonel Idiot here." I jab my unconscious superior in the ribs with my elbow, and even though Mustang s no longer a Colonel, I can't break myself of the habit of calling him that.

Yeah, I can hear the soft smile in her voice. "It does."

Silence settles between us once again. It s an uncomfortable silence though, it s one of companionship. I reach up with my flesh hand to rub the connection between my flesh and automail shoulder. My breath hisses out of me when I feel how cold the metal is. I shoot a glare over at the unconscious bastard, this is definitely his fault. It s his fault the three of us are sitting in a cold cave, soaking wet, chilled to the bone in only our underwear.

Okay, so the last part was a strategic move to keep warm, but everything else is his bloody fault!

* * *

Riza Hawkeye

With any other people, this situation would've been awkward. I mean, I m sitting in only a bra and panties on a cold cave floor with two men only clad in their boxers. If somebody were to walk in on us, they d probably get the wrong idea. A few years ago this would've been awkward, it s only because Edward has grown up and matured that this isn't.

He's a young man of twenty and no longer cares if anyone in our tight-knit group sees his automail or scars. By now, we've all seen the burdens the others carry. It d be kinda hard not to after the Promise Day.

Sighing I lean back against the wall, we should move soon. I put an arm under the general's shoulders and make to stand. I feel Ed snake his arm under the other shoulder silently and help me lift the dead weight of the raven haired man. It still catches me off-guard when I look at Edward and notice he rivals the General in height. He ll always be the short, temperamental blonde in my head that he was when he was twelve. He's a young man now though, one who also rivals the General in the number of letters and phone calls he receives from young woman who wish for a chance to woo him. Fortunately though, he politely and quickly turns them away, leaving them more star-struck than before they called or sent the letter.

"I'll carry the dead weight here if you get our clothes and carry em," says the blonde I was thinking about. I nod, silently releasing Mustang and collecting our things.

"You lead, Useless and I here will follow," Ed says again.

"Yes, Sir."

Ed chuckles, "No need for the formalities Hawkeye, just because I'm your superior doesn't mean I want to be addressed formally. Sir is Mustang. I am Edward."

"Fine but then I insist that you call me Riza," I struggle not to smile when I hear Edward's sputtering behind me.

"I-I can t it d be too weird! You ve always been Hawkeye!" He manages to say through his shock.  
I let the smile grace my lips, "And you've always been my superior, Sir."

"No, we were both Majors while the Furher went down the line handing out formal promotions", he counters. "

Doesn't count, you had already gotten the official paperwork, and I know for a fact you got yours before me."

"But-" he sighs. "Fine Riza, as long as I m not looped into the same group as the bastard here."

"You'd be lucky to be in the same category as me, shrimp," a tried moan comes from the limp raven haired man.

I let a light chuckle escape me. "Of course I wouldn't loop you into the same group as the General. You do your paperwork."

"HEY! YOU RE AWAKE AND STILL LETTING ME CARRY YOU, BASTARD? FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE ARE THE SAME HEIGHT!" Ed squawks. "And thanks Riza, I appreciate the recognition."

Roy chuckles softly, "Like you'd ever grow so much pipsqueak, you can only wish to be my height."

I roll my eyes at the ensuing argument. Mustang still hasn't realized that Ed has grown up. Although it is his fault for sending the boy on so many missions, he's barely been in the office in the past four years since he's regained his brother's body.

* * *

**heh, a Mustang in denial... should be interesting. I have no idea where this is going. Just that its something I wrote while avoiding studying. ENJOY! Any ideas for where i should take this would be appreciated. **

**Just a side note, never write on the text-document thing that comes pre-installed. It enjoys deleting punctuation *hint:i now hate it because of that***

**~Twink**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh... okay, so maybe I've been away for *awhile*. (key word awhile...) After exams finished in June I didn't want to do anything and so I didn't. Now schools started up again and I'm bored as shiiaat. Then I remembered I had started this story and never really went anywhere with it... so lets change that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in anyway despite how much I want to and how dear it is to my heart. **

* * *

Edward POV

I scowl down at the semi-conscious form of my superior. Despite my hatred of the man, I still harbor a deep respect for him. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to leave the military but I kinda need the job to make rent and eat...

...and I owe said previously mentioned bastard 520cens...

I sneeze. It catches me off guard and jerks Mustang so he hits my freezing automail. His head snaps up and a pained hiss escapes his lips. "Damn it, that's cold."

I smirk, _try having it attacked to you, you bloody bastard, _I think. Instead I say, "Yay, yay preach to the prayers cause I ain't hearing any of that while _**I'm**_the one having to lug your sorry ass around."

He grumbles under his breath but says nothing more, probably concentrating on keeping his footing. He seems pretty out of it. I see Hawkeye's worried glance back and the subtle tightening of her lips.

* * *

I don't know how long we've been trudging through this damn cold but I can tell you one thing for sure. If I never see snow again, it'll be too soon. Sure, Risembol rarely, if ever, got anything that could be considered more than a light dusting but I doubt I could handle even that.

Mustang's gained his bearings a bit more though, so he's at least not a complete dead-weight anymore. Key word, complete. I'm still hauling at least 65% of his useless-when-wet ass.

"Major, did you see what happened to the alchemist before we lost him," the General tries to ask in a steady voice, instead its trembling with shivers that wrack thorough all of us.

"I didn't see him, did you Ed?" Hawkeye addresses me but it takes me a moment to realize this.

"Umm..." I ponder. "I don't think so."

Mustang sighs, exasperated. "So we have no lead."

"Pfft, not like you were much help, shi-FUCK!" I cut myself off as my automail leg locks up from the cold and the General and I go tumbling forward into the snow.

"General! Ed," Hawkeye calls, caught off guard with the sudden lack of me and a raven-haired bastard.

I feel Mustang slowly untangle himself from me as he slowly gets to his unsteady feet. He looks around with wide but tired eyes. "Major, do you see anywhere we could stop for rest and try to gain our bearings?"

"Ya, up ahead there's a fairly sheltered area."

I cautiously try and stand up, annoyed at the lack of responsiveness from the automail. Mustang starts to unsteadily walk the way Riza directed. She turns her wine coloured eyes to me. "You okay Ed?"

I meet her eyes, "I could use a hand. The damn things frozen up."

She nods in understanding before pulling me to my feet and hooking an arm around my waist and moving my arm over her shoulders. "Thanks Riza."

She startles and looks over at me with a faint smile. "Its no problem Ed."

* * *

**I know, its short. I apologize but food calls for me! Stay with me Chicos! More will hopefully be coming!**

**~Twink **


End file.
